Printer systems may require filters for cyclone dirt collection systems, for example, and/or filtering circulating air from residual toner or dirt. Exemplary filters, such as those used in Xerox's iGen systems, may comprise a sensitive surface having delicate, flame retardant borosilicate glass, for example. Filters may require replacement from time to time, and are a consumable product that must be packaged and shipped to requesting customers.